Dr.Stinky
Intro Dr.Stinky' '''is an 11 year old girl who is Australian (Australia is awesome!). She is a gleek and likes cartoons. Her favourite movies are Interstella 5555 and The Simpsons Movie. She likes Daft Punk and MJ. Her favourite colour is Gold and her favourite shade is Black. She has a pet dog named Roger and she loves Spaghetti. Her favourite TV shows are Glee, How I Met Your Mother and The Simpsons. Right now, her profile pic is one of Interstella 5555. Her last avatar was of Quinn, Santana and Brittany as Harry Potter characters. Her nicknames are Stinkmeister and Stinky poo. She calls herself Dr.S because it sounds awesome. Her favourite Glee character is Brittany, her favourite Simpsons character is Homer and her favourite HIMYM character is Robin. She likes to put pictures on pages on the Glee Wiki. She watchs DVDs in her spare time. Her favourite Daft Punk album is ''Homework. Her favourite colour is Gold. Her name is Darcy. She believes that Quinn Fabray is secretly a vampire. Other than Glee, she watches The Simpsons, HIMYM and Round the Twist Friends on Glee Wiki *﻿GleeGirl *Quinn Dianna Gleek *Bleghh!!! *BeatlesgLee Fan *Star9999 *Gleek.O *Team Doofenshmirtz *Quinn Fabray1Fan:) *Mr. Santana Lopez *Pig&gleecrazy *XMimiii *Pucktana88 *Quam1992 *Gablexa2103 *SanLopez Fanfics ﻿In her spare time, she writes fanfics. They are: *The Game *What Was Real Of Us *New Directions 2.0 *Unusual Oddities *Alive *The Slytherin Sound She writes these for fun. Glee Crushes #﻿Sam #Puck #Artie #Blaine #Carl Fav Glee Girls #Quinn #Santana #Tina #Britt #Did I forget to mention Quinn? Her Top 5 Episodes of Glee #Rumours #I Am Unicorn #Asian F #Sexy #Funeral Favourite Shippings #Quinntana #Faberry #Brittana #Quick #F*ck #Fabrevans #Finchel #Hevans #Fabang #Fierce Least Favourite Shippings #Klaine #Bartie #Tike #Samcedes #Fabson #Luck #Pezberry #Pieberry Glee Firsts Episode: Showmance (A gleek since the beginning) Ship: Finchel Favourite character: Finn Song heard: Don't Stop Believin' Favourite episode: Vitamin D Current Glee Favourites Ship: Quinntana Favourite character: Quinn Favourite song: I Feel Pretty/Unpretty Favourite Episode: Rumours Horoscopes She is heaps into horoscopes and that stuff. She is a: Capricorn Year Of The Rabbit Favourite Characters in General Brittany Pierce Homer Simpson Robin Scherbatsky Quinn Fabray Barney Stinson Santana Lopez Sam Evans Fave Daft Punk songs Teachers Fresh Alive Face To Face One More Time Something About Us Digital Love High Fidelity Technologic Funk Ad (Backwards Da Funk) Crescendolls Superheroes Rollin' And Scratchin' Rock And Roll Fave Glee Songs Pilot: Don't Stop Believin' Showmance: Take a Bow Acafellas: Bust Your Windows Preggers: Taking Chances The Rhodes Not Taken: Last Name Vitamin D: It's My Life/Confessions Throwdown: Keep Holdin' On Mash-Up: Sweet Caroline Wheels: Dancin' By Myself Ballad: I'll Stand By You Hairography: True Colors Mattress: Jump Sectionals: You Can't Always Get What You Want Hell-O: Hello The Power Of Madonna: Express Yourself Home: Fire Bad Reputation: Run Joey Run Dream On: Safety Dance Theatricality: Bad Romance Journey: Faithfully Audition: Billionaire Britney/Britney: Me Against The Music Grilled Cheesus: One Of Us Duets: River Deep- Mountain High Rocky Horror Glee Show: Time Warp Never Been Kissed: Teenage Dream The Substitute: Forget You Furt: Marry You Special Education: (I've Had) The Time Of My Life (please don't kill me) A Very Glee Christmas: Merry Christmas Darling The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle: Thriller/Heads Will Roll Silly Love Songs: PYT Comeback: Somebody to Love Blame It On The Alchohol: TiK ToK Sexy: Landslide Original Song: Trouty Mouth A Night Of Neglect: I Follow Rvers Born This Way: I Feel Pretty/Unpretty Rumours: Songbird Prom Queen: Friday Funeral: Pure Imagination New York: Still Got Tonight (Just to prove that I can be different) The Purple Piano Project: Anything Goes I Am Unicorn: I Am The Greatest Star Asian F: Cool Some Stories How She First Discovered Daft Punk When she was 8, she was watching a music video show. The One More Time video was on. She was raving about it. Then, 2 years later, she became obsessed with them Roleplay She was in a roleplay with her younger family friends. She had to be a robot and a scientist. How she discovered Glee Wiki It all started when she was lurking the IMDb board. One of the threads had a link to the wiki. She kept tuning in for spoilers as an anon but then she decided to get off her lazy butt and join. Art Files She loves art, so she loves her pictures Artsiste.JPG Artiste2.JPG Artiste3.JPG Artiste4.JPG Artiste5.JPG Artiste6.JPG Artiste7.JPG CrazyScriblbe.JPG Lines.JPG Shapeart.JPG Some of the sources of popart.JPG Neo-Plactism.JPG Photo Gallery (She would not mind if you edit) tumblr_leqgtwx86U1qacpnso1_500.gif Quick.jpg Artina.jpeg Quick hairography.jpeg cute.jpeg Brittana friends.jpeg WhichOne.jpg P1270368.JPG P1270365.JPG P1270363.JPG Quinn-and-Finn-Back-together-Doh.jpg Brittana 3.jpg Sam Art.jpg Brittany Art.jpg Quinn Art.jpg Kurt Art.jpg Glamour.jpg Santana Art.jpg Rachel Art.jpg art.JPG funny picture.jpeg FinchelFrame01.jpg Quinn in Thriller.PNG California Girls.jpg Worst Episode Ever.jpg You Serious.jpg Partay.jpg F.U.N.jpg This.jpg Damn.jpg ScienceFictionDoubleFeature.jpg RachelSims2Version.jpg 'Sup bro.jpg I hope.jpg Epic win, dude.jpg You Fail.jpg Burnin.jpg Daft Punk Human.jpg Bear Daft Punk.jpeg Daft Punk as Humans.jpeg justin-bieber-bald-299x300.jpg|Bieber... BALD imagesDaftObama.jpeg Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo.jpeg tumblr_kwsh4wDzRC1qa48hso1_500.jpg|Mark and Dianna as a lamb and a hare bartskeleton.jpg Guy-ManHelmet.jpeg Homepage2.JPG|Her homepage thingy Homepage.JPG|Her first homepage thingy Lair Sign.JPG|Her second homepage thingy Overmoristo.JPG creepy robot.jpg Guy-Manny.JPG|<3 <3 <3 <3 To bad he's nearly 40 DX deal witb i..jpeg|A really funny pic I came across Cute picture.jpeg|The cutest puppies ever!!! DaftPunkAgain.JPG from this to this to this.JPG Glamour.jpeg I'm_awesome_you_arent_close.jpg glee_superbowl_football_2_640_fox_adamrose.jpg That's right.jpg goodbye.jpg Mark Salling.jpeg Spellbinding.JPG|I love art! Spellbinding2.JPG Spellbinding3.JPG Spellbinding4.JPG Spellbinding5.JPG Spellbinding6.JPG Spellbinding7.JPG Spellibinding4.JPG Electricity.JPG shaggy.jpeg|I love Shaggy! NewDirections.JPG|My ND pic I made with paint. shaggy2.jpeg shaggy3.jpeg shaggy and scooby.jpeg|Best Friends Brittanapillow.jpg HomepageAwesome.JPG|A homepage thing Yellow.JPG White.JPG Violet.JPG Red.JPG Purple.JPG Pink.JPG Maroon.JPG Magenta.JPG Green.JPG Girls Edition.JPG Dark_Blue.JPG Boys Edition.JPG Blue.JPG Spellbinding3 Special_Edition.JPG capricorn22.gif P2190057.JPG|My zombie Quinn sim P2200112.JPG|Something that happened with my ipod P2250172.JPG P3250353.JPG|Daphne Blake P3250354.JPG PC250204.JPG|Roger, my dog PC190019.JPG|My spongebob toy P1100362.JPG|MOI!! P3270408.JPG|Some weird picture I drew... P3260350.JPG|Emo Tranny! P3270391.JPG P3260352.JPG|My crap pic of Thomas Bangalter... P3270405.JPG|Faberry P3260353.JPG|My crapola pic og Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo P3260354.JPG|My lame pic of Daft Punk P3270390.JPG|Santana P3260372.JPG|My better pic of Guy-Manuel P3260373.JPG|Thomas Bangalter wannabe :) P3260351.JPG|Brittana P3260375.JPG|Me and Daft Punk (I wish that would happen but no) P3270383.JPG|Quick watching the sunset P3260381.JPG|Landslide index.jpeg|HARRY SHUM JR 300px-Sam_Evans_photoshoot.jpg Alive_Lyrics_Video_Enrique_Iglesias.jpg Bp - sls.jpg comeback.jpeg John Stamos.jpg comeback2.jpeg 300px-Rodrick_terrorize_Greg_Rowley.png StellaPicture.jpeg Picture.jpeg Screen shot 2011-04-09 at 10.04.06 PM.png|That's right betches VampQuinn.jpg VampQuinn2.jpg VampQuinn3.jpg VampireQuinn4.jpg Quinn cartoon.jpg Normal 05.jpg SantanaCartton.png Santana.gif 250px-Tumblr_kukctg9WNr1qawsbvo1_500.jpg HeatherMorrisShoot.jpeg We-Should-get-Brittany-and-Santana-And-lock-them-in-a-bedroom.jpg|My meme Life-gets-repetitive-Rachel-sings-One-More-Time.jpg Daft-Punk-Is-that-a-genre.jpg KeepCalmmemeSantanaLopez.jpg Hitler-says-Bartie-Sucks.jpg Brittany-and-Santana-turn-into-robots-Rachel-sings-Robot-Rock.jpg Hapy Easter.jpg Keep-Calm-And-ship-Fabson.jpg Join-The-Glee-Wiki.jpg Keep-calm-And-listen-to-daft-punk.jpg Spidey-Says-Watch-Glee.jpg Keep-Calm-Because-Glee-Goes-Gaga-Again.jpg Keep-Calm-And-Ship-Quick.jpg Homepage3.JPG tumblr_lk7x8eS5d71qc887qo1_500.jpg Tumblr_lh2x23Hi8c1qbekp6o1_500-1-.png tumblr_ll5thrrF3k1qar66xo1_500.jpg Jonevansberry.jpg Normal_lmw_gleeinnyc357.jpg Normal_lmw_gleeny095.jpg Tumblr_ll5t1qncsh1qdewr8o1_500.png Wait for Fabrevans.jpeg genImageCairo.aspx18.jpeg genImageCairo.aspx.jpeg genImageCairo.aspx5.jpeg thing.31414500.l.jpg EnjoyNationals.jpeg Faberry overload.jpeg Fuinneral.jpeg|I don't hate them though genImageCairo.aspx2.jpeg tumblr_ll0c1i2O8k1qft3mxo1_500_large.jpg genImageCairo.aspx9.jpeg genImageCairo.aspx6.jpeg genImageCairo.aspx10.jpeg Tumblr lkioge0OZ31qg076no1 500.jpg Brittana friends.jpeg California Girls.jpg Comeback2.jpeg Bp - sls.jpg Brittana 3.jpg dianna.JPG diannasparkles.jpg diannaicon.JPG malfoy.JPG Hannah.JPG myname.gif Beauxbatonsfont.jpg Gryffindor.jpg Hufflepuff.jpg Ravenclaw.jpg Slytherin.jpg Darcy.jpg MeAnime.JPG GleeAnime.JPG PC250205.JPG P8300071.JPG P4060451.JPG P9040083.JPG So yeah, Dr.Stinky's in da house! Siggy Her siggy is this: GryffindorSlytherinRavenclaw 07:06, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Funny Videos thumb|500px|right thumb|500px|right|Too funny Category:Females Category:Gleeks Category:Users Category:Glee Category:Gleek Category:Dr.Stinky Category:St. Berry Category:Pucktana Category:Users who ship Pucktana Category:Users who ship St. Berry Category:Users who ship Quick Category:Users who ship Brittana Category:Users who ship Tartie Category:Heather Morris Category:Users who like Brittany Pierce Category:Users who ship Klaine Category:Users who ship Wemma Category:Users who hate Karofsky Category:Year 6 Category:11 Years Old Category:Brittana Category:Wemma Category:Brittany S. Pierce Category:Quick Category:Klaine Category:Tartie Category:Aussie Gleeks Category:Users who like to draw Category:Michael Jackson Category:Gaga Costumes Category:Fans of Glee Category:Fans of Heather Morris Category:Daft Punk Category:People show ship Brittana so hard it drives people mad Category:Users who hate Samtana Category:Great Brittana fan Category:Doctor Stinky Category:Brittana ROCKS Category:No Finchel fan Category:Year of the Rabbit Category:Chord Overstreet is a HOTTIE Category:Chord Overstreet Category:Users who ship Faberry Category:Australia Category:Users who can stand Hevans Category:Users who ship Faberry Category:Users who can't stand Finn Category:Chord Overstreet Category:Brittany Pierce Category:How I Met Your Mother Category:HIMYM Category:The Simpsons Category:Homer Simpson Category:Users who shipped Finchel Category:Photos of Glee Category:Darcy Category:Users who ship Hevans Category:Drawings Category:Lady Gaga Category:Hevans Category:People who have Fabson as their 5th shipping Category:People you will be working for someday Category:Users who ship Quinntana Category:Users who ship F*ck Category:Users who ship Pezberry Category:Grease Category:Users who ship Quam Category:Quam Category:People who love Quinn Fabray